What's really a beginning?
by xless.then.three
Summary: AU. Elizaveta is heading back home when she meets her ex-husbands cousin on the train. Upon his strange proposal of sorts, she finds herself spending a year running across Europe with him, discovering where and when life really begins. T for later chaptes
1. Budapest

It was not that she didn't love him. It would never be that she didn't love him. Until the moment she stopped breathing, Roderich Edelstein would hold a firm grasp on a part of her heart that no one could touch.

The reason she signed the divorce papers was because he shared that feeling, but not a passionate love. It was safe to assume that he had, at one point; after all they had been happily married up till just a few months ago. Happily married for seven years, actually. It just seemed that his affection had grown to be more habit than really there.

What was worse was that he didn't deny it. Even worse than that, she couldn't say her feelings had not changed either.

Her world was not falling apart when she had told him that it was probably best to end their marriage. He had not protested when had signed the papers or even when she packed up to go back to her country, giving her one last parting kiss. The only sadness either felt was that it was an end to something that had once made them both so immensely happy.

On the train back home from Austria, she could recall the day they'd met, wide eyed young things, playing on the beach of Lake Balatan. Roderich had been on vacation there with his parents for what would become a yearly ritual. She had been running around her father's hotel in ripped jeans and a t-shirt, getting everyone to teach her how to make paper airplanes in different ways so she could make the perfect planes that would fly all the way across the lake. Roderich, though weak and a little clumsy, had taught her the best way. They had flown planes together most of that summer. They were only 6 and 7 at the time. He'd come every year after that, and asked her to marry him when she was 17. They eloped in Austria shortly before she turned 18.

She hadn't been home since she left to get married. She was 25 now but more or less the same. She knew her father still owned and ran that hotel on Lake Balatan and her older brothers were living and working throughout the city. She assumed her family would be relatively the same, as long as none of them hated her for running off. Not one of her 6 older brothers or her father had been okay with her running off to marry. She didn't regret not listening to them.

She sighed, fogging up the glass of the train's window though it disappeared quickly. She had no idea what to do next, and she still had a good few days left on the train...

It was at that moment that a silver haired albino threw himself down on the seat next to her. She looked at him in confusion for a moment and he looked at her with a critical eye. They looked completely opposite. Elizaveta looked like a proper young lady, sitting with her back straight, ankles crossed and hands folded in her lap. This man was slouching, his hoodie zipped open to reveal a wrinkled t-shirt half tucked into torn blue jeans and dirty sneakers. He pulled his giant headphones off his ears and around his neck, and judging by the German she could hear clearly from the speakers, he'd been on the train even longer than her

"Hello..." She said politely with a smile, deciding to use Austrian German out of habit, comfort and likelihood of being understood.

He furrowed his brows, "Your Hungarian. How do you know German? And with that accent..."

She figured he meant the fact that it wasn't 'real' German, "I've been living in Austria the past 7 years, and a friend taught me it when we were children. But yes, I'm very much Hungarian"

He nodded, pleased by the answer, "What's your name?"

"Elizaveta Edels-" she shook her head, "Elizaveta Héderváry"

"So your the chick that married that pansy ass Roddy..."

Elizaveta's eyes became wide and she was about to ask what he meant when he interrupted her, "I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt, Roderich's cousin. I was coming up from Berlin to meet you, since I finally got out of the military, but when I got there he said you'd left him and were going back to your hometown."

Elizaveta was shocked beyond belief, "How on earth did you find me on this train..."

"Luck. And trial and error. Sat next to every brunette with green eyes, looking for one who spoke in pansy German." He shrugged, despite the grin of victory

Elizaveta shook her head, "I'm not related to you anymore, what's the point in meeting me now"

He shrugged again, "I said I just got out of the military, right? Well after piloting non-stop since you were 17, all you want is a nice vacation. You, my dear are a perfect excuse for a pretty great adventure"

"Its just Lake Balatan. Nothing exactly adventurous..."

"Oh, by the way, now that we're so well acquainted, your joining my adventure"

Elizaveta furrowed her brows, "Why should I do what some man I've just met says?"

"Because you and I, Eli, are exactly the same"

She grinned humourously, despite her surprise at being called Eli "How are we the same. Look at us, we are as different as it get"

Gilbert shook his head, "We both just got out of big commitments, that we both took at ages that were way too young to make them. We are 25, intelligent, hot and with absolutely no direction."

She was a bit surprised at his accuracy and would never admit that what he said was true "I still don't see why I should do anything you say"

"You really need to get that pansy's habits out of your system" he shook his head, "You know that adventure you never got to have? All the drinks you never got to taste, the men who never tried to pick you up, the lies you never told in bars? Even the places you never got to see"

She could only nod, and he continued, "Stick with me, and by the end of the year we will both have missed absolutely nothing"

Elizaveta just looked at him. Her ex husband's cousin sat beside her, grinning in a way that was both disgusting and intriguing, was offering to take her on what she could only imagine was a drunken, cross Europe adventure. Every fibre of her good judgment said to turn him down, and go home to her father.

But this guy...he made her long for freedom. He reminded her of the adventures she had dreamed of as a kid and the romance of running off with a stranger you just seemed to be drawn to. Her impulse, that had slowly been locked up as she had fit more into the roll of wife and homemaker, kicked open her cell door and grinned. She felt like she was 17 all over again

"Fine, I'll do it"

**-** - - - - - -  
**Budapest**, 12 months to go  
**- - - - - - -  
**

Rather than stay on the train like their tickets told them to, Elizaveta and Gilbert got off the train in Budapest. He admitted knowing next to no Hungarian as they wheeled their bags through the station and into the city. She told him he would be able to have a sloppy conversation with her by the time the year was over.

"Alright, explain to me exactly what we are doing" she asked, still talking to him in Austrian German

"Easy. First things first, we get together all the money we can" He nodded, "I know you got a hefty settlement from Roddy in the divorce, so your covered, and I've been saving up since I was 17 so I'm more or less secured"

"Stop knowing things about me. It's weird"

He grinned, "Whatever. If we help each other out through the year, we'll skate by. We should probably limit how much we take around with us. In other words-" he lifted his suitcase "-pick out what you have to have. We sell the rest"

She rolled her eyes. She understood the logic though, and it added to the adventure, "So we just buy clothes as we need them?"

He nodded, "We will survive off thrift stores. No matter the country, they usually will always trade a shirt for a shirt. Judging by you, one of those dresses in your bag is worth quite more than that though"

She scowled, "Nothing wrong with that. I had a wealthy husband after all"

"I thought you were supposed to be a sweet little tomboy with a potty mouth that acted more like a boy than anything"

"Don't insult me. I just grew up differently..." She didn't want to admit that she was how she acted today from 7 years in high society trying to make her husband look good

He shook his head, almost as if he knew, "We need to get you into something less...that. Then we will get ourselves some beds at a hostel and explore"

And that really was what they did. They went to a thrift store and sold all the belongings they thought they wouldn't need. Elizaveta only kept her wallet, passport, cell phone and a small coin purse that really held her engagement and wedding rings. Gilbert had kept his iPod, wallet, passport and a bunch of trinkets that would fit in his pocket. Once Elizaveta had traded her dress and shoes for shorts, a t shirt and some short boots she smirked at him, "Whose high maintenance now?" "I was higher maintenance than you from the beginning. Nice legs by the way" he joked and she punched his arm

after the hostel, they ran about the city the rest of the day. They both acted like teenagers, buying disposable cameras and taking as many pictures of each other as humanly possible. They didn't really try to get to know each other, just enjoyed the company and mysteriousness of the other. As the sun set, they both started drinking like fish, enjoying the nightlife.

Gilbert was amazed that she could hold her alcohol and still translate for him after lord knows how many beers. Elizaveta was amazed that he was so friendly and comfortable to hang around with. She decided that was because this was Budapest though, her own country and people.

Three bars and 2 more disposable cameras later, they made it back to the hostel and crashed in their respective beds.

"Gil..." Elizaveta muttered in a drunken stupor from her cot

"Was" he grumbled from his own

"I don't regret anything yet"

"You will in the morning, trust me"

~~"~~

_Dearest Apa,_

_You're going to murder me for how sloppy my Hungarian has gotten over the past 7 years. It's just from lack of use though; I promise that I'll be talking like I never stopped by the time I get home. _

…_Which raises the point of when I will be home? I know you're expecting me in a day or so but…I ran into one of my ex-husband's cousins and he has asked me to accompany him for a year and I said yes. I have enough money from the divorce settlement to get me through till I get home, and with me and Gilbert helping each other out I should be more than okay_

_I can hear you saying the exact same thing you did when I told you I was getting married: 'Elizaveta, your heartbeat DOES NOT come from your head, so try using the right organ and think about it before you ruin your life'. But, Apa, I really don't think I've ruined my life. _

_Tell my brothers I love them and that yes, I have run off with some guy again. I'll be sending you all the disposable cameras we fill, since you're the only person I would trust them with. I'll write you shortly before we leave our next destination. I love you all._

_Your Elizaveta._

_PS I'm recovering from my first hangover. Apologize to Aron for me, for harassing him all the time when he was hung over? I had no idea it was this painful

* * *

_

**_A/N _HEEEY Long time no continuous story 8D/shot**

**I got this insane idea from a dream I had while attempting to recover from this very painful migraine. I will try to nip all questions in the bud here:**

**Elizaveta is the youngest of 7 and the only girl. Her mother passed away when she was a toddler, so she's been raised by 7 men. THe only reason she ever really became lady like, was because she married Roderich, who is about a year older than her and a wealthy member of high society by his father's blood. Both his parents approved of his and Elizaveta's marriage thus the eloping in Austria. Gilbert is Roderich's cousin on his mother's side, which is of course east German. **

**Apa - Father (Hungarian)**

**Brothers (from oldest to youngest) - Aron (37), Denes (35), Miklos (33), Vili and Rikard (twins, 29), and Lukacs (27)**

**I want to make sure your informed xDD ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoy!  
**


	2. Warsaw

**-** - **-** - **-** -  
**Warsaw**, 11 months, 15 days to go  
**-** -** -** - **-** -

They only stayed in Budapest long enough to party some sort of bond between themselves. In the 2 weeks they spent mulling around the city and its small surrounding towns, Elizaveta and Gilbert had learned exactly how to watch out for each other. They both warned the other when their beer goggles were acting up and the person they were dancing with wasn't exactly cream of the crop. They both made sure they followed the 2am rule of last call, neither had a drop of alcohol the minute it hit 2. They both memorised the taxi numbers and had figured out exactly when they needed shut the other down early.

In the hung-over haze of that 14th day, Gilbert looked over to Elizaveta from his cot as she groaned into her pillow and said, "Tomorrow we head for Warsaw"

"Why are we skipping Slovakia?"

He shrugged, "Because I can't pronounce the capital"

So after sleeping off their massive hangovers they jointly paid the hostel, thanking them for being so lenient and were off. With their tickets to Warsaw in hand, they loitered in the station together, sober for once.

"I think…I've drank enough to make up for 30% of the non drinking population."

"Honey, I did that when I was 16"

"Well, you're German. It's a stereotypical requirement that you have drank enough for most of the world by the time your legal in all countries" she joked and he grinned, "But really, as much fun as this is, I really don't want to spend the whole year plastered."

Gilbert shrugged, "It wasn't the plan to. Gotta admit that it's a good way to start though"

Elizaveta nodded, feeling her hair touch the floor. She was listening to the whispers of Hungarian as people passed her and Gilbert in the station. She was sure he was used to people whispering about his appearance, no matter the language, but she wasn't. Her solution was to get them to talk about how strange she was too, leading to how she sat now, upside down on the bench beside Gilbert. Her hair lay on the ground and her legs stretched up the wall behind them, her ankles crossed in some form of remaining elegance.

"Roderich would kill you for sitting like that" Gilbert had snickered. She only shrugged, giving a smile of her own, "Only if we were in public. He hated sharing the view"

Gilbert had furrowed his brows, and then looked to assess her legs. She raised an eyebrow and so did he as he gave a bit of a nod, "I can see that. You really do have some nice legs after all…" "Most men would blush or something as they said that" "If I blushed every time I appreciated some chicks appearance, I would be a walking tomato"

Elizaveta gave a bit of a shrug, knowing full well by now that that was the truth. Then a question came to mind, "Can albinos blush?" to which Gilbert laughed loudly. While he made an ass out of himself, she slid off the bench and into a cross legged position on the floor, "Gil, I'm serious!" he eventually calmed down and shook his head, "No. Albinos don't blush. Come on, let's get to the platform; we board soon"

The train ride was roughly 13 hours long. Luckily, Gilbert and Elizaveta were both the types that enjoyed the travel and barely minded the uncomfortable sleepers. The other passengers didn't exactly enjoy them, considering they got into plenty of debate like arguments to which Gilbert would always claim victory of because he was awesome, which really meant that Elizaveta had put forth a far better point.

They arrived in Warsaw around noon, and the moment they got off the train Gilbert was completely confused by the language. Elizaveta crossed her arms in victory, "Can't understand a word, can you?"

He shot her a glare, "I'll just pick up one of those language guides-" Elizaveta waved the book she'd been reading most of the train trip, "When did you get one?"

"Before we got on the train. Like I'm going to trust you to talk us around." He glared again and she just kept smiling, "I can get us a hotel and some fresh clothes. You owe me a beer"

Gilbert just gave a roll of the eyes and a whatever, trudging off and out of the station. They grabbed a map and started walking the streets, looking for some sort of store where they could get some clothes without breaking their talked out budget. After about an hour of wandering, they sat in a park, resting their feet and groaning.

"Lot of help your amazing guidebooks doing us" Gilbert scoffed, his head lolling backward and looking to the sky. Elizaveta shook her head, "I only know how to ask how much things are and which way is something. Is it my fault we can't grasp the currency or the language?" "Yes" "Ass"

She stood out of frustration and crossed her arms. She knew there had to be something they could do that would give them some way to communicate or ask directions…she pulled out her cell phone, going through the few things she had on it and praying something had happened to it that would save her ass. The only thing that had changed was that the clock was on Warsaw time and not Budapest. It was at that moment that Gilbert took out his own phone, with intent to plug his headphones into it, when Elizaveta noticed exactly what kind of phone he had.

She huffed and took it out of his hands, "You could have told me you had an iPhone you jerk!" "What does it matter? I barely use it as a phone, just an iPod!" "This thing has a translator application you DOOR KNOB!"

Gilbert shut up at that and let her go through his applications and fiddle with it, "If you know how to use one so well, why don't you have one yourself?" "I had a Blackberry, but when I left Roderich I realised that I had no reason for it anymore. Without Roderich I had no friends or appointments or anything." "And that's why you didn't bother staying in Austria?" "Exactly. Mind as well go back to where you have some kind of life" she shrugged, cutting off the conversation there as the app finally downloaded and installed. "Now, just need someone to use it on..." she muttered as she set the Input language to Hungarian and Output to Polish

They both looked around, searching for someone who looked friendly enough to be nice or amused by their antic, when Gilbert pointed to a blonde and brunette couple, "They look like they wont freak…" the blonde girl was bouncing around and holding the brunette's arm, who looked shy and kind enough. Elizaveta nodded, and bravely approached the pair, and tapped the blonde on the shoulder

"Pardon me, but could you direct me to the nearest thrift store?" she said into the phone, and it came out in Polish on the other side. The girl seemed to look her over, and then Gilbert as he approached as well. She looked to the man and asked him something in yet another language, and he replied in the same. Elizaveta was about to ask another question, when the girl took the phone and fiddled with it, changing the languages around and responding. She spoke Polish into and the phone said back to Elizaveta, "Do you speak German?"

Elizaveta nodded, smiling thankfully, "Yes, we both speak German" she said as she took the phone back and handed it to Gilbert

"Like, totally perfect!" The girl clapped her hands, "It would be, like, such a pain to just keep translating back and forth!"

Gilbert's eyebrows rose at hearing his native language from the girl. It seemed just too weird…Elizaveta was just relieved to have someone understand her, "Do you think you can give us directions to a thrift store?"

"My Dear, I will totally take you there myself! Toris and I were just heading home; our place is, like, right by a thrift store. Come on!" she took Elizaveta's arm and began leading her off, while Gilbert and the man, presumably Toris, were left behind. Gilbert looked the guy up and down, and he seemed to look to him nervously as well. "I guess you don't speak German?" and Toris shook his head, and answered "I speak some English, but no German" Gilbert gave a shrug, "If you can get past a thick accent, I speak English too"

Toris laughed and nodded. Gilbert decided that he was a good enough guy, but he doubted they would end up very good friends

~"~

It wasn't that long a walk and the whole time Elizaveta and the girl were chatting. Gilbert and Toris weren't far behind, both not saying a word, but seemed to have a mutual feeling of camaraderie as they kept an eye on their respective companion. As they reached the store Gilbert gave Toris a nod of thanks and the other man simply smiled and nodded himself. Elizaveta and that chick were still chatting though, as she wrote something on the girls hand in a green eye liner.

"Alright, that, like, takes care of that. You totally better take care of yourself!" The blonde giggled and waved to Elizaveta

"Yes, till next time." She waved lightly as well as the couple walked off to their apartment. Gilbert looked to Elizaveta, "Looks like you made a friend"

"Yeah, he's pretty fun" Elizaveta nodded with a humourous grin. Gilbert was completely confused though, "You were talking to her boyfriend?"

Elizaveta was confused now, but when she got what he meant she laughed, "Gil, they were both boys; Feliks is a cross dresser!"

Gilbert's jaw dropped and he looked the way the pair had left then back to Elizaveta, "You HAVE to be yanking my chain"

"Nope. They are a couple though; Toris is a big sweetie. Feliks offered to let us stay with him and Toris until we leave for our next destination" Elizaveta gave a shrug and motioned to her hand, "I have their address. If your okay with it, we can save some of our money"

Gilbert was still getting over the fact that the girl was a guy and that both were gay. He shook his head, "Ugh, I don't care. If they're a couple, then no worries about them falling for my stunning good looks and elegant charms"

"Yeah. That's definitely something to worry about" She rolled her eyes and walked into the store, heading off to the racks for a new outfit and Gilbert did the same.

After 20 minutes of looking, Gilbert had traded in and wore jeans and a t-shirt, having pouted about how it was too hot for a hoodie. Elizaveta had gone with shorts and a t-shirt again, switching out her shoes for tennis shoes.

"You should get a watch or something." Elizaveta advised him as she tied up her hair. He just rose an eyebrow at her, "why exactly" "you look funny with bare arms" "I don't want any chick bracelets"

She rolled her eyes, neatening her bangs as she strolled over to the accessories display and mulled over which would suit her companion best. She pulled a wrist band off its bar and came back over to Gilbert, taking his wrist and slipping the wrist band over it. "I'll pay for it. Just wear it"

He looked to the black band, giving a shrug. It looked cool enough. He turned his arm around so he could see what sort of manly and awesome thing she had picked out for the band to say or have on it, only to be met with a cute yellow chick. He paused and his face slowly fell as he heard Elizaveta chuckling at the register, "Haw haw very funny. I say no chick bracelets and you make it an actual chick on a wrist band. Your wit, it kills me!"

"I know. I do that to myself sometimes too" she flipped her pony tail over her shoulder with a laugh, "Come on; we'll get some take out and head to Feliks and Toris's place. You can moan on the way"

"As if I will ever allow some you've done to make the great me moan" he scoffed and she laughed, both exiting the shop and heading towards their new friends' home

~"~

It had taken a little while for them to find some suitable take out, but they arrived at the apartment and were greeted warmly by the pair. Feliks was happy as a clam, obviously adoring company. Toris just seemed nervous, but welcoming none the less. They all sat down to the dining room table, eating the dinner Elizaveta and Gilbert had scowered the neighbourhood for, swapping stories and mostly getting a feel for each other.

Feliks and Toris were a pair that you could generally feel at ease around. Along the topics of discussion, Elizaveta had gathered that Toris was born in Lithuania and moved here in his childhood where he met Feliks. As a teenager, his parents died and he was forced to leave the country to live with some less than kind relatives. Feliks had managed to find him over the internet when they were 19 and once they were reacquainted offered to move him out to Poland to live with him. They were now 20 and trying and get legal custody of Toris's younger brothers so they could keep the family together, thus why they had room for Elizaveta and Gilbert.

Since the apartment was above a store, there were little worries about being loud. Knowing this fact, Feliks insisted on teaching his new Hungarian companion some Polish dancing. Elizaveta had complied, but only if Feliks learned some Hungarian dancing too. As the pair had chosen music for the stereo, the more masculine two had been forced to move the furniture in the living room to make space for their frolicking.

Eventually, Gilbert and Toris sat on either ends of the couch watching the two dance, whichever one was new to the style would always be clumsy, and tossing a few words back and forth. Surprisingly, the two still held that sense of camaraderie and got along well

As Elizaveta started to get the hang of the new steps, and was laughing with Feliks in a mix of victory and amusement, Gilbert felt a smile creep across his lips. It seemed like she was having the time of her life, and all it took was a cross dressing Pole and a well furnished apartment. He wondered slightly how on earth Roderich had landed someone like her...

"You found yourself good woman" Toris said with a nod towards Elizaveta. Neither of the dancing pair spoke English, it seemed

Gilbert furrowed his brows, surprised at the statement and looked back at Elizaveta, "We are not like that..."

"Regardless, you find her" he shrugged. With no response Gilbert just kept watching the dance, wondering exactly what he meant

~"~

It was about two hours before Feliks and Elizaveta had both agreed it was time to head off to bed. Elizaveta's first stop though was the balcony, praying for a good breeze to cool her down. Just her luck, there indeed was some sort of breeze, but it felt stale. Nonetheless, she leaned on the bars and sighed, letting the wind toss her ponytail lightly and cool her warm skin as much as it could. It was only a few moments before Gilbert joined her

"Deciding to be a gentleman?" she asked, slightly sarcastic. He simply shrugged and leaned on the bars next to her, "I don't want to crash only to have to get up when you tumble on into the room" she elbowed him for that one

Once he recovered he stuck his tongue out and leaned next to her once more, "Lets play a game. Every night we are in a new location, we ask each other one question. We have to answer our own questions as well."

"Why?" "Because it will help us build some extra trust. As awesome as I am, I'd like to know about the chick I'm wandering around the continent with" she shrugged and gave a hum of thought, "Fine. You start"

"I would say I'm kinda strong, and can hold my own against you because I'm German and my little bro is a tank. How the heck can you put so much power behind your hits?"

Elizaveta chuckled, "I'm the youngest of 7 and the only girl. I was too young when my anya died to have any kind of female role model, so I was raised by my six brothers and my apa. Even though I was the baby, I still learned to hold my own against them"

Gilbert chuckled, "Six brothers huh…I can only imagine the kind of kid you were"

"You've never seen Roderich's vacation pictures?" "Well ya, but there was no little girl in them. Just some boy" "That was me." Gilbert blinked and looked at her, furrowing his brows in confusion. She laughed, "Six brothers. I didn't even realise I was a girl till I was 12"

Gilbert put a hand to his forehead. He didn't want to tell her that he had no idea that the woman who stood before him was that boyish kid in the photographs next to the prim and proper Roddy. He still had no idea how on earth his stick in the mud cousin had managed to win her over…

"My turn," Elizaveta took a deep breath and thought. After a moment she looked to him again, "I already told you about my family. What's yours like?"

Gilbert hummed in thought, and ran a hand through his hair trying to find the right words, "Well, I have a younger brother, who's in the military right now, my mutti and my vatti. Mutti is a sweet woman; she raised me and Ludwig on her own because my Vatti was a workaholic. I haven't talked to either of my parents since I joined the army though. Even after I retired, the first thing I did was head to Austria…" the look on his face said he had his own reasons for all of that, and Elizaveta knew that the 'why' would have to wait a few rounds.

"What about Roderich?" Gilbert scoffed, "His mutti is my vatti's sister. He's nothing special though. Just some dumb aristocrat who never had the sense to think for himse-" he was cut off by Elizaveta punching him in the gut, "Roderich is a good man." She stated simply, and as Gilbert crumpled to the ground she headed inside and off to bed

~~"~~

_Dearest Apa,_

_I'm in Warsaw! Gilbert and I are staying with some friends we've made, Feliks and Toris. They are taking really good care of us, and once we leave I'll be keeping in contact with them both. Toris is helping me brush up on my English, because he says it will really help once we get towards central and western Europe again. Gilbert is reluctant to go further east, so it looks like we'll be heading west or south next. I might talk him into coming back towards Ukraine, but we might not have the time for it_

_We talked out a rough outline of our destinations, so we have some kind of direction. Strange as your all going to say I am, I trust Gilbert and I think we will both be more than safe for the rest of the year. No doubt we'll make even more friends and acquaintances as well. _

_Here's the next batch of cameras. I also threw in some souvenirs, and wrote who each thing was for on the next page. You're all lucky I'm so nice. I also wrote my phone number (Vili, Rikard or Lukacs should be able to teach you old fogies how to text me) and given you Gilbert's email so you can contact me. I won't write back on there though, it was hard enough setting it all up without him noticing! _

_I love you all! I know my new niece is due soon, so give her a big hug and tell Aron I'm sorry I'm not there. I promise I'll be home before you know it_

_Your Elizaveta

* * *

_

Mutti, Vatti - Mother and Father (German)

Anya, Apa - Mother and father (Hungarian)

_A/N _** Yay for updates! I've never written Poland before, it was fun! 8D Yay for iPhone translation apps too.  
**

**I won't tell you where they go next of course, but I am dropping hints here and there as to places they WILL go. Some are blunt and others are very subtle, but there is only one hint in this chapter**

**Can you guess the next country? They are heading back SOUTH**

**By the way, there is no particular order in which these countries are going. I only have the first and two or so others planned, the story can progress as I've outlined no matter who they meet or where, so I can just have fun in-between. If there is a country you would really like to see, and find out about in this AU just let me know! If I get enough demands, I'll make sure they get included. Also, I wanna learn about what pairings you guys like! I'll give you characters, and you tell me who you like them to be paired with! Usually I never ask for reviews or anything, but I really want you guys to be involved with the story as well! It makes it more fun for the returning readers. **

**SO hit me up! Who do you like America/Alfred and Greece/Heracles to be paired with?**

**I love you all for checking this out! I'm really glad for the positive response this story is getting **** I'm thankful to you all**


End file.
